Oscar du meilleur scénario original
L'Oscar du meilleur scénario original (en anglais, Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay) est une récompense cinématographique américaine décernée chaque année, depuis 1941 par l'Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS), laquelle décerne également tous les autres Oscars. Ce prix récompense les auteurs d'un scénario directement écrit pour l'écran et qui n'est donc pas inspiré d'œuvres publiées préalablement. Il vient compléter l'Oscar de la meilleure histoire originale décerné depuis 1929. À partir de 1958, les deux catégories sont fusionnées avant de ne plus récompenser, à partir de 1975 que le meilleur scénario original. Une autre catégorie récompense parallèlement depuis l'origine le meilleur scénario adapté. Les trois catégories sont officiellement regroupées sous le vocable Writing (« écriture »). Palmarès Note : L'année indiquée est celle de la cérémonie, récompensant les films sortis au cours de l'année précédenteExemple : Dustin Lance Black a remporté l'Oscar du meilleur scénario lors de la 81e cérémonie des Oscars du 22 février 2009 pour le film Milk sorti en 2008.. Les lauréats sont indiqués en tête de chaque catégorie et en caractères gras. Années 1940 *1941 : Preston Sturges pour Gouverneur malgré lui ''(The Great McGinty)'' *1942 : Herman J. Mankiewicz, Orson Welles pour Citizen Kane ''(id.)'' *1943 : Ring Lardner, Jr., Michael Kanin pour La Femme de l'année ''(Woman of the Year)'' *1944 : Norman Krasna pour La Petite Exilée ''(Princess O'Rourke)'' *1945 : Lamar Trotti pour Wilson ''(id.)'' *1946 : Richard Schweizer pour Marie-Louise ''(id.)'' *1947 : Muriel Box, Sydney Box pour Le Septième Voile ''(The Seventh Veil)'' *1948 : Sidney Sheldon pour Deux sœurs vivaient en paix ''(The Bachelor and the Bobby-Soxer)'' *1949 : Non attribué Années 1950 *1950 : Robert Pirosh pour ''Bastogne (Battleground)'' *1951 : Charles Brackett, D.M. Marshman, Billy Wilder pour ''Boulevard du crépuscule (Sunset Boulevard)'' *1952 : Alan Jay Lerner pour Un Américain à Paris (An American in Paris) '' ' *1953 : 'T.E.B. Clarke pour ''De l'or en barres (The Lavender Hill Mob) '' ' *1954 : 'Charles Brackett, Richard Breen, Walter Reisch pour ''Titanic (id.) ' *1955 : 'Budd Schulberg pour ''Sur les quais (On the Waterfront) '' *1956 : Sonya Levien, William Ludwig pour Mélodie interrompue (Interrupted Melody) '' ' *1957 : 'Albert Lamorisse pour ''Le Ballon rouge (The Red Balloon) ''' *1958 : '''George Wells pour ''La Femme modèle (Designing Women) '' *1959 : Nathan Douglas, Harold Smith pour ''La Chaîne (The Defiant Ones) '' Années 1960 *1960 : Clarence Greene, Maurice Richlin, Russell Rouse, Stanley Shapiro pour Confidences sur l'oreiller (Pillow Talk) ' *1961 : 'I.A.L. Diamond, Billy Wilder pour ''La Garçonnière (The Apartment) '' *1962 : William Inge pour ''La Fièvre dans le sang (Splendor in the Grass) '' *1963 : Ennio De Concini, Pietro Germi, Alfredo Giannetti pour Divorce à l'italienne (Divorzio all'italiana) ' *1964 : 'James Webb pour ''La Conquête de l'Ouest (How the West Was Won)'' *1965 : Peter Stone, Frank Tarloff pour ''Grand méchant loup appelle (Father Goose)'' *1966 : Frederic Raphael pour Darling ''(id.)'' *1967 : Claude Lelouch, Pierre Uytterhoeven pour Un homme et une femme ' *1968 : 'William Rose pour ''Devine qui vient dîner (Guess Who's Coming to Dinner) '' *1969 : Mel Brooks pour ''Les Producteurs (The Producers) '' Années 1970 *1970 : William Goldman pour ''Butch Cassidy et le Kid (Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid) '' *1971 : Francis Ford Coppola, Edmund North pour Patton (id.) ' *1972 : 'Paddy Chayefsky pour L'Hôpital (The Hospital) ' *1973 : 'Jeremy Larner pour Votez Mc Kay (The Candidate) ' *1974 : '''David Ward pour ''L'Arnaque (The Sting) '' ' *1975 : 'Robert Towne pour ''Chinatown ''(id.)'' *1976 : Frank Pierson pour ''Un après-midi de chien (Dog Day Afternoon) '' *1977 : Paddy Chayefsky pour Network (id.) ' *1978 : 'Woody Allen, Marshall Brickman pour Annie Hall (id.) ' *1979 : 'Robert Jones, Waldo Salt pour Le Retour (Coming Home) '' ' Années 1980 *1980 : '''Steve Tesich pour ''La Bande des quatre (Breaking Away)'' *1981 : Bo Goldman pour Melvin and Howard ' *1982 : 'Colin Welland pour Les Chariots de feu (Chariots of Fire) '' ' *1983 : '''John Briley pour ''Gandhi (id.)'' *1984 : Horton Foote pour ''Tendre Bonheur (Tender Mercies)'' *1985 : Robert Benton pour ''Les Saisons du cœur (Places in the Heart) '' *1986 : William Kelley, Pamela Wallace et Earl Wallace pour Witness ''(id.)'' *1987 : Woody Allen pour ''Hannah et ses sœurs (Hannah and Her Sisters)'' *1988 : John Shanley pour ''Éclair de lune (Moonstruck) '' *1989 : Ronald Bass et Barry Morrow pour Rain Man ''(id.)'' Années 1990 *1990 : Tom Schulman pour ''Le Cercle des poètes disparus (Dead Poets Society)'' *1991 : Bruce Rubin pour Ghost ''(id.)'' *1992 : Callie Khouri pour ''Thelma et Louise (Thelma and Louise) '' *1993 : Neil Jordan pour The Crying Game ''(id.)'' *1994 : Jane Campion pour ''La Leçon de piano (The Piano) '' *1995 : Roger Avary, Quentin Tarantino pour Pulp Fiction ''(id.)'' *1996 : Christopher McQuarrie pour Usual Suspects (The Usual Suspects) ' *1997 : 'Joel Coen, Ethan Coen pour Fargo ''(id.)'' *1998 : Ben Affleck, Matt Damon pour Will Hunting (Good Will Hunting) ' *1999 : 'Marc Norman, Tom Stoppard pour Shakespeare in Love (id.) ' Années 2000 *2000 : 'Alan Ball pour ''American Beauty (id.)'' *2001 : Cameron Crowe pour Presque célèbre (Almost Famous) ' *2002 : 'Julian Fellowes pour Gosford Park (id.) ' *2003 : 'Pedro Almodóvar pour Parle avec elle (Hable con ella) ' *2004 : 'Sofia Coppola pour Lost in Translation (id.) ' *2005 : 'Charlie Kaufman, Pierre Bismuth et Michel Gondry pour Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (id.) ' *2006 : 'Paul Haggis et Bobby Moresco pour Collision ''(id.)'' *2007 : Jonathan Dayton et Valerie Faris pour Little Miss Sunshine ''(id.)'' *2008 : Diablo Cody pour Juno ''(id.)'' *2009 : Dustin Lance Black pour Milk ''(id.)'' Années 2010 *2010 : Mark Boal pour Démineurs (The Hurt Locker) Voir aussi *Oscar de la meilleure histoire originale *Oscar du meilleur scénario adapté Liens externes *Base de données sur le site officiel des Oscars Notes et références * Scenario original bar:Oscar/Bestes Originaldrehbuch bs:Oskar za najbolji originalni scenarij ca:Oscar al millor guió original da:Oscar for bedste originale manuskript de:Oscar/Bestes Originaldrehbuch en:Academy Award for Best Writing (Original Screenplay) es:Anexo:Óscar al mejor guion original eu:Jatorrizko gidoi onenaren Oscar Saria fi:Parhaan alkuperäisen käsikirjoituksen Oscar-palkinto gl:Oscar ó mellor guión orixinal he:פרס אוסקר לתסריט המקורי הטוב ביותר hr:Oscar za najbolji originalni scenarij hu:Oscar-díj a legjobb eredeti forgatókönyvnek id:Skenario Asli Terbaik (Oscar) it:Oscar alla migliore sceneggiatura originale ja:アカデミー脚本賞 lv:Labākais oriģinālscenārijs ("Oskars") nds:Oscar/Best Originaldreihbook no:Oscar for beste originalmanus pl:Oscar za najlepszy scenariusz oryginalny pt:Oscar de melhor roteiro original ro:Premiul Oscar pentru cel mai bun scenariu original ru:Премия «Оскар» за лучший оригинальный сценарий sv:Lista över vinnare av Oscar för bästa originalmanus th:รางวัลออสการ์ สาขาบทภาพยนตร์ดั้งเดิมยอดเยี่ยม tr:En İyi Özgün Senaryo Akademi Ödülü vi:Giải Oscar cho kịch bản gốc xuất sắc nhất